earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Dung
Dung is an item in Mother 3. It can only be obtained in the Death Desert in the beginning of Chapter 3 if it is dropped by Dung Beetles (60% chance) or in the north-western point area of the desert, where a random amount between 0 and 5 can be found each time Salsa and Fassad approach. Dung can be sold for 0 DP, used both in- and out-of-battle to get a character's hand sticky, which removes the item from the character's inventory and does nothing, or donated to Wan Sum Dung for experience points. Wan Sum Dung Wan Sun Dung is a Dung Beetle in the Death Desert who has lost its Dung to roll around, and requests that Salsa brings it some. If Salsa talks to it with Dung in his inventory, Wan Sum Dung automatically appraises it, gives Salsa's party the appropriate amount of EXP, and accidentally drops it in the oasis; there is therefore no limit to the number of pieces of Dung that Salsa can bring to Wan Sum Dung. While all Dung appears identical by its description in the inventory and its sprites, Wan Sum Dung will either not comment on its quality (as seen in his quote above), mention that it is “rare, exquisitely-aged dung”, or state that it is “Legendary Dung, which is said to be dung but also NOT dung”. The experience points received in each case received are 5, 10, and 50, respectively, and each option is rarer than the previous. However, since there is no way for Salsa to tell what quality the Dung is before giving it to Wan Sum Dung, the amount of experience points received appears random. Trivia *The oasis behind Wan Sum Dung that will heal Salsa if he drinks from it states "There is cold, clean water here." before Wan Sum Dung is given Dung. After it is given his first piece (and therefore drops it into the water by mistake), interacting with the pool of water now gives the text "There is cold, clean water here. ...But it smells kind of dung-like." While the water cannot be changed back, it still appears the same and continues to fully heal Salsa. *Dung is one of the few items in Mother 3 to be seen in the in-battle sprite of the creature that can drop it, the Dung Beetle. Other examples of this include the Greedier Mouse holding Peculiar Cheese and the Pigmask Colonel with their Awesome Cloak. *Legendary Dung, the only type of Dung that Wan Sum Dung names with capital letters, is possibly Dung that comes from the Cactus Wolf; it's description in the Battle Memory states that the Dung Beetle's favorite type of Dung is that of the Cactus Wolf. The Battle Memory description for Dung Beetles says that they make do with the Dung from Sand Lizards, so it is likely that the regular and rare, exquisitely-aged types come from Sand Lizards. *If you use the Dung in-battle, it states that the user's hands "are sticky now". Category:Mother 3 Items